The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypericum, botanically known as Hypericum kalmianum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Deppe’.
The new Hypericum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Hypericum cultivars with uniform plant habit and numerous attractive flowers.
The new Hypericum originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2002 in Grand Haven, Mich. of the Hypericum kalmianum cultivar Gemo, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Hypericum kalmianum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypericum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Grand Haven. Mich., since the summer of 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hypericum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.